


what they used to be

by justaduelist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: Sirius might have been a fighter and Remus knew himself as a monster





	what they used to be

Sirius Black might have been a fighter.  
A fighter in not giving up, in keeping going, in not breaking.  
But all in all, Sirius's life was a fight and it teached him. He fought constantly, not always for his life, but fighting nonetheless. 

Remus Lupin knew he was made a monster.  
Not every monster was born one, but some were made.  
He's a monster in ripping on life itself, he was a monster with that monthly urge to kill.  
The monster teached him pain and despair, and Remus tried to teach it love. He's pretty sure he failed, there's no love in breaking furniture apart. 

Sirius and Remus were quite the pair.  
Remus licked Sirius's battle scars, while Sirius teached Remus's monster about love. 

The moment Sirius was gone, there wasn't much left to love for a monster.  
Left alone in a pack of none. 

What heroes they used to be.


End file.
